Random RP
by seawy
Summary: This is a random Roleplay that me and wy did... Warning may contain language i think and weirdness so ya... good luck getting through it...


(Sea's pov:) Wy and I were going for a walk in the forest when i decided to go

off the path. "Come on it will be fine." she looked absolutly terrorified.

"are you sure?"

"yes im sure, we'll find our way back." we countinue the path a bit. Wy looks

to the right "what was that?"

"what was what?" I countinue down the path.

(2p G's pov:) Im tracking two micronations because I need someone to play with.

I was too load.

"what was that?"

"what was what?" Sealand goes down the path I take this chance to pull him to

me covering his mouth drugging him. I toss him over my shoulder watching Wy

carefully.

(Wy's pov:) When Sea sugested that we go off the path I started to get worried

because it just isn't safe scince we could get lost but Sea said it would be

fine. All was fine for a little while, and that's when i heard a twig snap, but

it was louder than if a forest animal had stepped on it. After a little thought

I relized SOMEONE must have stepped on a twig and that they were trailing us,

then I started to get scared."What was that?" I said, spinning around. I didn't

hear anything as Sea turns the corner.

When I turn it he isn't there. I look around and call his name,"Sea...SEA! Where

are you?!" I thought i saw something in the woods, but when i look back it's

gone. I start to panic, but then i sit down to think of what could of happened.

I hear a noise and spin around.

Nothing. I start to think it's all in my head and i'm imagining things when

something hits my back and everything goes black.

(2p G's pov:) I set Sealand down grabbing a big stick, I love hide and steal!

I hit Wy in the back with the stick knocking her out. I slump both of them on

my shoulders. When I finally got out of the forest 2p Prussia started the jeep.

"You're so slow!"

"Shut Up!" I toss the kids in the trunk, straping them so they don't fall out.

We finally get back to the house, I can hear Sealand screaming. "let me

out!" I can't hold back a laugh. "good luck with that, Prussia?" He walks over

twirling his big black scissors. "Sealand has a big annoying mouth." I wink at

him.

(2p P's pov) I twirl my scissors waiting for germany to come back with the

kids. "get me out!" that was the boy's voice. I walk over to germany.

"Sealand has a big annoying mouth." he winks at me, I nod and walk over to the

trunk. I giggle I bring my scissors to his stomach. He wails out in pain but

it slowly lowers down to silence.

(Wy's pov:) I hear something going on but I can't move my arms. I hear 2p

Germany say "Sealand has a big annoying mouth." I slowly open my eyes to see 2p

prussia plunge his scissors into Sea's stomach and it's all i can do not to

scream because it would let them know i'm awake. I slowly try to wriggle out of

the straps but they're too tight. I sigh then straighten up in panic as 2p

Germany turns around.

"It looks like she's awake too." he says. 2p prussia turns around and says,

rather creepily,"what should we do now?" They start whispering to each other. I

try to hear them but can't. I look at Sea but he's knocked out.

Sadly, I just close my eyes and wait my fate to be decided.

(Sea's pov:) When I wake up Wy and I are tied up in a dark room surrounded by

2ps. I guess he wanted a lot of people to play with us. I try to talk but I

cant say a word. I struggle against the ropes but I cant break them. I look

panicaly around the room, there are 5 2ps Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, and

England. I nudge Wy.

(2p G's pov) I stare into Sealands eyes smirking, he cant talk so he cant

resist. The other one I didnt really care about. I glance at Prussia who

looked pleased for wy to be here. The rest of my friends were sitting wishing

they could kill them both.

England takes a sip of his tea before he asks, "can I make some cupcakes

Germany?" I stare at the brit knowing exactly what he's going to do. "no! I

don't want my toys dead before I get to play isn't that right Prussia?" he

stares at me. "y-yes we can play so many games."

(Wy's pov:) I already know who's in the room so when I reopen my eyes im not

surprised. All I do is glare at 2p Germany and curse him under my breath. I

turn to look at Sea and he has his head down. I close my eyes once more.

I open them again to see that Artie has offered to make cupcakes again. Out of

fear, I try to wriggle my way out of the ropes. Then 2p Italy sees me. He

picks me up and says to 2p Germany, "should I put this one in a cage for you she

keeps trying to escape. "When I hear that I stop wriggling and listen for a

response. "sure, but leave little Sealand out okay?"

"fine." then he threw me in a cage.

(Sea's pov:) I watch as Italy tosses Wy into a cage in the corner. I wish I

could yell out, I curse Prussia mentaly. I wiggle my hands out and put them

together shaking them back and forth to show that im begging. Germany looks at

me, "what's wrong?" I laugh inside my head and smirk. I point at Wy's cage

reaching out to her to motion for him to release her. "nope!" I wiggle as

franticaly as possible, biting at the rope several times. Suddenly there was a

snap. I stopped.

(2p G's pov:) Sealand strated to wiggle insanly fast, he really wanted Wy back.

I start to think to myself about what I should do. Then there was a snap. The

room got quiet all eyes were on Sealand who was in shock himself. He launches

out of the chair running to Wy. Italy opens the cage and shuts it behind him,

locking it. I put my hand in my pockets wishing i could have better restraints,

maybe nilon next time. I walk over to the cage and place my hands on the bars.

(Wy's pov:) I shrink back as 2p Germany put his hands on the cage. He opens

it grabs Sealand and slumps him on his shoulder, then he yelled for nilon rope.

My voice was caught in my throught, otherwise I would have screamed. When Artie

came back with nilon rope, Germany shut the cage door and retied Sea to a pole.

He looked back at me and smirked. I start to shake. When he turns around I

start to cry. End chapter1

(Australia's pov:) We had been staying with Sweden and his family, when Sealand

and Wy went to walk in the woods. That was three hours ago and I'm starting to

get worried. Sweden says we should go look for them. As we walk down the path,

we turn a sharp bend. What I see makes my heart stop. On the ground next to a

large branch was Wy's flowers that she keeps in her hair.

I look near the tree from which the branch came from and I see a small

white cloth. I relize that Wy and Sealand have been kidnaped. When I tell

Sweden this he simply says, "then let's go get them."

(wy's pov) i reach up with my tied wrists to retreive me flower, so I could see

if it was still okay, when I relize its gone! I get sealand's attention quitly,

then motions to where my flower would have been. I quickly motion for him to

stay quiet. I relize that I'm getting drowsy. I lay down and close my eyes as

I drift off to sleep.

(sea's pov) "psst!" I slump down on the pole I'm tied to, Ive been tustling with

it for maybe an hour now. "psst!" I hear again, I turn my head to Wy, she's

waving her arms back and forth. I nod to let her know she has my attention.

She makes her fingers play out how we got here, and I notice that she was very

spasific about her flower falling. She motions for me to be quiet. I mentaly

facepalm.

I start to think about who might come and save us, hoping that someone

will find Wy's flower. We've been here about four to five hours someones bound

to come look. I thought about it too much because next thing I knew I was

asleep.

(wy's pov) I wake up and there's a blanket on me. I sit up and look around,

nope still in hell. I notice that 2p Germany is smiling. Oh no, He wants to

play one of his "games" today.

I look at Sealand but he's asleep. Not for long though, because he's

awaken by Germany. Sealand sees the smile and gets a worried look on is face.

He looks at me but only gets comformation on what was going to happen.

(Australia's pov) As we reach 2p Germany's house, I'm out of breath and

worrying beyond belief. Espesially scince 2p Germany's "games" are deadly. We

look in a basement window to see Sealand and Wy, tied by their wrists, escorted

to a flight of stairs by 2p Germany. My rage begins to bubble up.

(sea's pov) I wake up to see Germany smiling, I'm glad I didn't have a dream. He

picks me up by the wrists and pushes me to Italy. I guess I'm going first. Italy

"escorts" me up the stairs and into the living room. My restraints are cut off.

Wy gets pushed rather harshly up the stairs. When her restaints get cut

off we are locked in a hug. "Cut that out!" Germany pulls us apart. "We are

going to play hide and seek tag, unfortunatly no one is going to die."

(2p Germany's pov)"We are going to play hide and seek tag, unfortuantly no one

is going to die." We are going to play one of my favorite games today. "do you

guys know the rules?" I look at the micronations. "yes" they say in unison.

"Good then let the games begin!"

(sea's pov) Prussia undid my muteness when I was asleep. I found this out so I'm

exited. I grab Wy's hand, dragging her to the nearest room. "We need to hide!" I

freak out just a bit, forgetting that he won't hurt us. Wy looks at me strangly.

"No, we need to get out of here."

"I know, let's just look around the house for the room farthest from

Germany." We run into what looks like an exersize room. No windows "Drat!" I

pull Wy to the next room, a kitchen, I glance to the sink, there is a window

above it leading to his backyard.

I climb to the window motioning Wy to follow. "Ready or not here I

come!" We lock hands and jump out the window.

(Wy's pov) As we jump out the window, I turn and see 2p Prussia walk in as we

got out of his view. We started to run but ran into someone. I look up and

smile. It was Australia and Sweden. We were saved!

Then we hear "Where are you little micronations?" Probably 2p Germany.

Sweden picks up Sealand and Australia helps me up. As we run, he put my flower

back in my hair. When we got back to the path I turned around to see if anyone

was following us. Nothing was there.

When we returned to Sewden's house, New Zealand gave a super huge hug and

started crying. I told him I was fine and sat down. I checked the back of my

head for lumps and, thankfully, there were none. I looked at Sealand, and he

was so covered in hugs I could barley see him. I get up and hug my dad, just to

tell him thanks.

(Sea's pov) Finland reached for me and spun me in a gigantic hug, Sweden joined

in and we all hugged each other. Then I felt to pairs of lips on my cheeks.

"we're so glad you're home!"

"I'm glad I'm home too!" I grab Wy and we hug.

After we are done explaining our experience, both of our dads lift us up

and throw us in the pool. I help Wy up to a floaty, then I dash around the pool

like a dolphin. "You always know just what to do Dad!"

(Wy's pov) As I cling to a floaty, Sealand is having the time of his life.

What I don't immediatly see is someone hiding from us. Our dads go inside for a

bit, and then a net catches Sealand. I atempt to reach the edge of the pool, but

the net reached me first. As the net scoops me up, a hand goes over my mouth.

I can't even turn my head in this stupid binding they put me in. And I

couldn't see who they were. I move my eyes so i could see Sealand. Sadly we were

gagged so neither of us could talk at all. All I can really see is a well-lit

trunk of a car.

All of a sudden we stop with a jolt and the hatch opens...

(Sea's pov) It all happened so quick I didn't relize what was happening until

the trunk closed behind us. It was a well lit trunk with some freshly bought

food in it, it was a little deeper than it looks on the outside so we could sit

up in it.

I rip the gag off. Wy is right across from me just as bewildered as I

am. I rip he gag off. "Did you see who it was?"

"no!" we countinue to wonder aload who these people were, where there taking us,

who are they working for. Then the car stops, we're jerked to the front of the

trunk. "ow!" The latch opens.

Our eyes are covered by bags and we are carried to a building and thrown

into an empty room. We remove out bags. We have no food there are blankets and

pillows and that's about it. I rush to the door, locked.

(Wy's pov) As soon as I get my bag off, I look for any windows. There ws only

one but it didn't open. Next, I inspected the blankets and found out the were

actually very large dog beds with both Sealand's and my name on them. I tell

Sealand what I found and he tells me there's a slot on the door, possibly for

food. Who put us in here?

(Sea's pov) Wy tells me that the blanket and pillows I found were massive dog

beds and the only window didn't open. Great we're some random guy's dogs now. In

the very corner of the room there was a toilet. "They expect us to pee in front

of each other?" I glance at Wy and she's an absolute mess.

I place Wy's head on my lap, messing with her hair to calm her down. "

shhh... it's okay" Why does eveyone target us? She starts to calm down and she

curls up on her doggy bed which I relize it's the same color as her flower. My

"bed" is as blue as my hat. This person has been watching us for a while.

(Wy's pov) I start to freak out but Sealand calms me down. I curl up on my

doggy-bed thingy and I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up my neck itches and as I try to scratch it I hit something

leathery. I tug at it and I hear a jingle. I relize I'm wearing a collar. I look

at Sealand and he's sleeping but he's got one too. I look at my reflection in

the window and the collar says my name.

I begin to cry and this wakes Sealand up. "what's wrong?" He looks at me

then at his reflection and gasps. I look around and notice 2 things 1. There are

now 2 bathrooms and 2. There was food by the door.

(Sea's pov) I wake up to Wy wimpering "What's wrong?" I see that she has a pink

collar on with a bone-shaped name tag with her name on it in all caps. I look at

my reflection in the window. It's exactly the same but blue.

At the door there were 2 plates of steak with mashed potatoes and gravy.

I can't help but lick my lips. I glance at Wy "Should we eat it?" She looks at

me, shrugs and walks to her plate and I go to mine.

After dinner I decide to take the collar off, Wy does the same. "Do you

know who this gut might be?"

"nope."

"Well, let's keep the collars off." we both curl up on our "beds" and go to

sleep.

(Wy's pov) I wake up and our collars arn't on the floor where they were

yesterday. Carfully, I put my hand towards where the collar would be. It was

there again and even though I tried so hard I went tumbling across the room. It

would not budge. I look by the door and I see two things, our breakfast and two

leashes. I gulp and wake Sealand up.

(Sea's pov) I grab the blue and pink leashes and put them in the toilet, hoping

they will go down. I reach for the collar but I can't get it off. I flush the

toilet. I shut the door behind me and walk to the door.

As we eat breakfast I remember my nightmare from last night.

_I was being chased in the woods by a shadowed figure. I had the collar _

_on and a leash trailing behind me. The figure was shouting things I couldn't _

_understand. I continued running not knowing why, but I just had to run. I was _

_chased up a tree but my foot slipped, the leash loop got caught on a branch, _

_there was a snap. _

That's when Wy woke me up. Shortly after It came back to me I told Wy.

(Wy's pov) Sealand told me about his nightmare. I suddenly remembered mine.

_I was running behind Sealand. I didn't know where to, I just trusted him. I _

_trip and call out for him but he's gone. A net goes over me as 2p Greece _

_appears. _

I told Sealand about it and sat down to think. If 2p Greece kidnapped

us, then why treat us like dogs? Then our lunch slid through the flap and I

heard someone say "enjoy!" and walk away.

(Sea's pov) I guess we woke up a little late, grilled cheese and tomato soup

came sliding through the door. "enjoy!" a voice said. "Who could that be?" I

ask Wy, she has no idea either we eat our lunch feeling like fat slobs. _We need _

_to focus in getting out of here_. Wy walks over the window pulling on it again. I pull her off so I can see.

"This won't do, we're on the secound story." we are about to loose hope.

This time instead of food through the door it was an orange tabby cat.

It wanders overto us and sits in my lap. "Well you're very determined to be

cuddled with." we cuddle and play with it until I finally found a nickname for

it, "America."

"Why America?"

"Because they are both determined for attention!"

(Wy's pov:) I watch as the orange tabby sat on Sealand's lap. "Oh, there's a

note tied to its tail." I open the note and read it aloud:

Wy and Sealand, we knew he would find you but he hast to show us where you are.

We will get there as soon as possible. ~ everyone

(Sea's pov:) "signed everyone." a note tied to a cat tial... Then I relized

that it must be one of Greece's cats. In the cats mouth was a pencil. I grab

it and flip the note over.

To everyone,

We don't know where we are somewhere in a building.

~Sealand and Wy

I wrap the note back up and tie it on the cats tail. "I'm going to keep

this pencil." I go over to the wall and put two tally marks. Wy pats the cat

and he runs off. Then I relize something. "Maybe 2p Greece kidnaped us so he

could have 'dogs' that won't hurt his cats."

(Wy's pov:) "I just relized something."

"what?"

"we forgot to tell them we were being treated like dogs."

"oh..." 2p Greece walks in the door saying, "so, how are my dogs doing?" I

shrink back no trusting him.

"What? Oh, you don't trust me do you?" I nod my head "well I'm sorry we

got off to a bad start." he left the room leaving me as puzzled as when he came

in. I ask Sealand about him but something catches my eye.

I look out the window and I see Daisy, my dad's koala. I spin sround and

tell Sealand that my dad is probably close by. He looks out the window and

smiles.


End file.
